Three Quills, Two Marauders, One Bowl
by Rider Arya Svit-kona
Summary: Tonks decides to spend the night at Sirius's. See what happens when you hang out with Sirius and Remus for the night. Oneshot slight NT/RL and minor L/J T just to be safe.


**A/N: So I wrote this a while back. It's Tonks, Remus, and Sirius goofing off. I figured Tonks and Remus had to keep Sirius occupied somewhat. It takes place at one of the meetings before Christmas. **_** Tonks**_** Sirius **Remus. ** R/R! Let me know what you think. My first attempt at Remus/Tonks/Sirius friendship. **

Tonks was blowing her pink hair out of her face out of sheer bordom and dbeing to lazy to morph it shorter was stuck with it. It also didn't help that she wasn't paying attention to the meeting, but we can't all be perfect now can we? She had tuned out Snape ages ago; he really did make everything seem boring. Even a bloody battle seemed like he could drown out into a snore fest. Tonks was pretty sure he and Binns were related.

She looked down at the parchement infront of her which was supposed to be taking notes from the meeting. She picked up her quill, but them had an epiphany. She quickly scribbled down:

_Sirius, I'm bored... _

She slid the parchment over to him. Sirius looked at her raising an eyebrow. Then scribbled back:

**Ain't that the story of my life.**

_How about I cheer you up?_

**Chocolate can't solve everything.**

_You underestimate the post of chocolate, but I was thinking more along the lines of firewhickey, and a night in._

No way! Absolutely not! No firewhiskey!

_Kill joy, Remus._

**Yeah, Moony, take all the fun out of life.**

You know what happened last time.

**So we got a little drunk, no big-**

A little! A LITTLE! You couldn't talk in complete sentences for two days!

_Okay, so no whiskey, but do you mind if I stay the night?_

**Not at all! The more the merrior!**

Tonks looked up at her cousin and smiled. He gave her one back. It was one of his rare, genuine smiles that he rarely had. She felt honored considering he only showed it when Harry or Remus were in the room talking to him.

_Alright, I'll just have to apparate real quick to get my stuff. Plus, it's the weekend! TGIF!_

**Thank God It's Friday.**

_Thank God I'm __female_

We resent that….

**Yeah!**

Sirius, do you even know what resent means?

**Of course I do! Ok, maybe not….**

_Nice, Sirius, real nice._

**Crap, Snapes's looking over here, I think he knows we're not paying attention. **

Well, he is a teacher.

_A horrible one at that._

**Completely.**

You've never had him, Padfoot, you went to school with him.

**He's a git.**

_He nearly flunked me out of Potions! I wasn't that bad. I think he has something against pink._

**You always were into the pink hair….**

_I like pink!_

The whole world knows you like pink.

_That's my goal!_

**Weirdo….**

_You just wish you had pink hair!_

Sirius looked at her strangely. She giggled moving her hand infront of her face so no would see.

After the meeting, Tonks ran home, grabbed her stuff which consisted of PJ's, clothes for three days (you never knew with Sirius), tooth brush, regular brush, and woman necessities. She apparated on to the doorstep and knocked quietly. She rocked back and forth on the heels of her soles waiting for Sirius to answer the door.

To her surprise, Remus opened the it. She smiled at him, trying to ingnore her stomache doing multiple flip flops at the moment. She'd never felt this way before. She started to wonder if she was sick.

"Hey," Tonks whispered not wanting to wake up her dear old aunt. "Where's Sirius? I brought food!"

Remus chuckled, "He's in the kitchen; come on."

Tonks followed him past the elf heads, and managed not to trip over anything. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen she yelled:

"Cuz, I got food! I know how much you like it! And I brought some of this muggled popcorn! And ice-cream, lots and lots of ice-cream!"

"Sweet!" Sirius called sitting at the table as Tonks threw the tub of chocolate ice-cream and popcorn at him.

"I didn't forget you, Remus," Tonks said digging through the bag. She pulled out at least a dozen chocolate frons and a huge bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate. "I figured you could use a restock considering I ate it all last week."

"Nymphadora, I couldn't, I mean this must have cost a fortune. I can't except this," Remus said though he was eying it.

"Remus, I insist. I know it's your time of the month and _don't_ call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said shoving the chocolate into his hands.

Remus looked a little chocked at the moment but shrugged plopping down in the seat next to Sirius digging into a chocolate frog. Meanwhile Tonks pulled out a huge chocolate cake, grabbed the ice-cream from Sirius and got some of Molly's left over friend chicken. She dumped everything into a huge bowl and covered it in chocolate sause and ketchup. Smiling at her handy work, she plopped down across from the guys. They looked up at her and started cracking up when they saw what she had in front of her. 

"What? I always have one of these!" Tonks said looking worried.

"N-no, it's not…that," Sirius said gasping.

"Lily had one…of those…all…the time when she was…pregnant with Harry," Remus said laughing.

"We always thought she was nuts, but never said anything because we were afraid she would kick our asses!"

"I'd never thought I'd see another person eat one of those," Remus said sighing.

"Yeah, you're not pregnant are you?" Sirius asked scared.

"What!" Tonks said chocking on her ice-cream. "Huh? Ew! No way! I'm still a… you know…virgin."

"Oh thank God," Sirius said relaxing, "You are much too young to be doing that missy!"

"Sirius, I'm not a little girl anymore," Tonks said slowly but determindly. "I'm a fully trained Auror, outta Hogwarts, of age. I'm not eight years old anymore."

"I know," Sirius said shaking it off, "but you'll always be my little Nymphy."

"Shut up, Sirius!" Tonks yelled, eyes wide. "Or I'll use your nickname!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I dare!" Tonks said, then added, "Siri."

Remus chuckled as Sirius chased Tonks around the room. They noticed that Remus was laughing at them, and turned towards him and yelled:

"SHUT UP, REMMY!"

**A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Let me know! –Arya-**


End file.
